Sammy's first time (Fem Sam)
by Superwholock1857
Summary: Sam gets a curse put on him and well, Dean loves it.


Dean woke up, his mouth dry. This always happens after a hunt, tiredness means over sleeping which means dean wakes up feeling like shit. He got up and got a glass of water, not even bothering to be quiet. "Dean could you please be quiet im trying to sleep!" Dean turned around and froze. That's… a woman… laying in Sam's bed. Did Sam get laid last night? How did he not wake up? "What wrong with my voice?" She sat up and the blanket fell, revealing perfectly round, and perky breasts, without being too small or too big. "Sammy?" Dean squeaked out. "Yea of course its Sam." He reached up and gasped. Boobs? When did he get boobs? "Sammy i don't think we killed the witch…" "well no shit dean!" Sam squeaked out. Dean tried to look away from sams bouncy breasts, but couldnt'. They were the perfect size. Dean walked over to sam slowly. God he just wanted to touch them… just one touch… "dean…. dean! What are you doing!" Sams shrill voice broke him from his trance. He was standing above Sam, hand reached out, and Sam's arms were covering his breasts, looking a bit scared. "Uh… they just…. i wanted to…" Sam looked down and blushed. "Dean i don't think that's a very good idea… we're brothers" dean smirked "technically your my sister so-" Sam tackled dean onto his bed pinning him there. "Damn it Dean this isn't funny!" Her hair fell in deans face, and dean blushed realizing two things. One, his brother (sister) was straddling him. Two… Sam was completely naked. On top of dean. Breasts just an inch away from dean. Sam must have realized this too because he froze. Dean took the opportunity and flipped them over, pinning dean there. Sam gasped as deans hips ground against his (hers) and Sam… well she liked it. Dean was hard against Sam's thighs and Sam blushed looking up at dean. Dean stared for a bit then leaned down and kissed Sam. Sam was a bit reluctant at first but kissed him back. Dean kissed Sam and slid his tongue out across Sam's. Sam gasped a little and dean slid his tongue in exploring Sam's mouth. Sam slid his tongue into deans and they explored each others mouths holding each other close. Sam took deans shirt off moaning as deans hands were everywhere, touching, rubbing, groping. Dean sucked and kissed and licked his way down to Sam's breasts, so full and bouncy. He sucked on one of Sam's nipples, rolling the other between his fingers. "Dean…" dean kisses Sam's lips grinding against her pussy. "Shh… let me take care of you Sam." Sam moaned loud making dean grind against her more, wanting… no needing to hear Sam's moans again. He slid his hand down to Sam's sex, smiling when Sam was shaven. "Does this mean you shave when your a guy Sammy?" Sam blushed and looked away moaning when dean slid a finger inside him. "So wet for me Sammy…" Sam moaned as deans finger slid in and out of him. So big… so rough… felt so good. Sean added another finger, then another. He had 3 fingers in Sam and Sam was moaning loud. Really loud. But damn it was hot. He hit Sam's g-spot and Sam screamed out clawing deans back. Dean pulled his fingers out and lined himself up at Sam's entrance. He slid inside Sam and moaned at his tightness. God damn…. so tight… he thrust deep in Sam and Sam gasped wrapping his legs around deans waist. Dean went slow, wanting Sam to get used to the feel of it. After a few more minutes, Sam was begging dean to go faster. "Dean please! Faster!" Dean slammed into Sam, faster and harder, the sound of skin rubbing against skin filled the room. Deans chest was rubbing against Sam's making Sam's nipples hard. Dean was soon pounding into Sam, skin slapping against skin, hips grinding together. Sam was screaming clawing Sam's back. Sam felt an intense pleasure and gasped arching his back. "Dean do that again!" Dean slammed back into Sam and Sam screamed out. Deans hips were hitting against Sams clit. Dean reached down and rubbed it making Sam scream even louder. "Dean! Gonna…." Dean grunted and pounded into Sam relentlessly, the headboard knocking against the wall. Sam screamed out and clenched around dean, coming while shouting his name. "Dean! Fuck!." Deans thrusts stuttered and he came with a shout of Sam's name. "Sammy!" He filled Sam and Sam whimpered when dean pulled out. He felt empty. Dean laid next to Sam and held him close. "Sammy…" Sam nuzzled his chest smiling "It's okay dean. I wanted it…" Sam fell asleep on deans chest, having a good dream for once in his life. Dean eventually got his phone from the stand and called bobby, to look for something to reverse it. When bobby didn't find anything he sighed. He'd have to tell Sam that there was nothing to reverse this… great. He looked down at Sam and let him sleep deciding to tell him in the morning. When Sam finally woke up the shower was going and it was dark. The shower turned off and the door opened. Dean stepped out wearing only a towel. Sam laid there waiting for dean to notice him being awake. Dean got dressed and looked over at Sam smiling. "Enjoying the show?" Sam giggled "a little. Do we have anything to eat im starving." Dean brought Sam over a salad and Sam smiled. "Sammy we need to talk." Sam ate his salad and looked up at dean. "Yea?" Dean sat down and sighed. "I called bobby. He cant find a way to reverse this." Sam looked down then shrugged. "Its okay i guess. As long as i don't have to deal with periods." Dean smiled. He could get used to this.


End file.
